Touta Konoe
|romaji = Konoe Tōta |status = Alive |age = 12 (physically) 14 (mentally) 4 (chronologically) |gender = |race = Vampire (Current) Clone (Former) |occupations = UQ Holder #7 |family = Jintetsu Konoe (Adoptive Father) Haruka Konoe (Adoptive Mother) Negi Springfield (Grandfather/Genetic Template) Asuna Kagurazaka (Grandmother/Genetic Template) Nagi Springfield (Great-Grandfather) |first = Chapter 1 Episode 1 |seiyu = Yuka Takakura |image gallery = yes}} is the main male protagonist of UQ Holder!. He is the "grandson" of Negi Springfield and two years prior, he was transformed into a vampire by Evangeline A.K. McDowell after the death of his parents. Touta was later revealed to be the clone of Negi and Asuna, for the purpose of intering their two unique powers; out of 72 experimental subjects, he was the only success. Appearance As an immortal, Touta's physical appearance has barely changed from the time of his transformation two years prior to the series' beginning. He bears some resemblance to his great-grandfather in his youth, but the traits common of the Konoe family are present as well. Touta is notably short in stature, his vampirism most likely having stunted or altogether halted his growth, and has spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite his youthful appearance, Touta has a very muscular build, particularly his biceps. His common attire is that of a red T-shirt, dark jacket, worn with the sleeves rolled up, as well as dark pants and shoes. Personality Touta is shown to be an energetic and carefree individual, always smiling and being rather optimistic, even Yukihime commented on his optimistic nature. Among those traits, Touta is also a kind and friendly person, wishing to befriend many people and Immortals such as himself, and refuses to allow potential friends to slip away, evident by his desire to befriend Kuroumaru Tokisaka, despite the latter's known intention to kill him in order to get to Yukihime, before finally becoming friends. Touta is known for openly speaking his mind, without much care for what people say, always boasting about his dreams and desire to make friends, or if he's simply being blunt, such as telling Yukihime he isn't interested in her body when she offered him a peek. He also does as he pleases, even if it gets him into trouble, for example, his attempts at peeking under Kuroumaru's pants in order to find out his gender. This doesn't mean he's dumb. In fact, he is surprisingly smart able to dupe Fate, do extensive paperwork, and figure out what tricks his masters are teaching him. Also, he seems to hide a lust for vengeance and hate like his grandfather. He cares a great deal for people close to him, such as how he expressed his happiness after finding out Yukihime was immortal, and thus wasn't dead after being cut down by Tachibana, and always exhibits great rage towards those who attempt to or have harmed his friends. Touta claims that due to having no memories of his life prior to two years ago, he has nothing to look back to or remember, and envies those who do, he also claims to lack any real talent of his own, and as such, copies the talents of others around him, as he has been back in the countryside before leaving, saying the world is his "teacher". He also seems to have a great affinity with children, as he got along great with the homeless orphans of New Tokyo as well as the various children staying at Fairyland Hall. History Two years prior to the story Touta's parents died, but with Touta still clinging to life, Yukihime saves him by his parent's request, by turning him into a vampire just like her. He has no memories of anything prior to the accident, so he went on without a goal or a purpose in life, but after meeting his four best friends, he decided to go the capital with them so he could see all the world had to offer. To do that he had to defeat Yukihime and receive permission to leave the village. Tachibana tricked Touta into weakening Yukihime with a magic-negating bracelet so he could kill her for her bounty. This led to Touta's abilities as a vampire to awaken and ended with the defeat of Tachibana. After Yukihime revealed her identity as Evangeline and stated that they shouldn't stay in one place, now that Tachibana died people know her location so more people might come to kill her. After saying goodbye to his friends he goes on a journey across the world and beyond. Plot Introduction Arc Touta is introduced alongside his friends sitting on tree branches, talking about immortality and invincibility. When Yukihime arrives outside of the school, Touta and his friends jump from the tree branches using ropes and attempt to attack her together, however, she defends herself using a Barrier and takes them down. Inside of school, Yukihime tells Touta and his friends they're 100 years too early to win against her. When they ask her to teach them magic, she tells them they're being unreasonable and attacks them until they reach the outside of the school. Later on, while paying his respects to his family, his friends approach him and they talk about Yukihime and wanting to go to the capital. When Yukihime returns home Touta attempts to attack from above, unable to do so they engage in combat until she breaks the floorboards. While cooking the food he asks her to teach him magic and talks about their fight. After sitting down, they both talk some more until Touta decides to go and train. A day after being kicked out of class Touta and his friends are given items by Tachibana, with him receiving a bracelet, which he gives that night to Yukihime as a gift. The bracelet turned out to be part of a trap that left Yukihime defenseless when Tachibana attacked her with the intention to grab her bounty, and when Touta arrived he was stricken with a fatal wound and left to die. He survived by becoming a vampire after drinking Yukihime's blood, defeating Tachibana and then setting out. He then runs across Kuroumaru, who attacks him because he is from a clan of immortal hunters despite being immortal himself. Touta manages to trick him during a fight and win, making him sign a contract to be his friend. Underground Training Arc Afterward, the group is taken to UQ Holder Headquarters and then dropped into the pit below to qualify for training. They meet Jinbei and learn the limitations of Touta's immortality before Touta gains the Gravity Blade and then escapes to become an official member of UQ Holder. The First Mission Arc During their first mission, they come across a slum being assaulted by the Demolition Man, a PMC working for Strong Hand, after Touta accidentally injures the members of UQ Holder who were sent to help them. He then trains in doing Instant Movement and meets Kaito, who gives him pointers that he follows through with until the slums come under attack, where he is sealed by Kaito in his werewolf form. He then wakes up to his Magia Erebea until he's nearly killed Kaito and then they settle things with an arm-wrestling contest. Before Strong Hand can withdraw, however, they receive a better offer for the capture of Touta and Nagumo summons agents to assist in capturing him. Yukihime arrives to rescue him with several other Numbers, and in the end, Touta is charged with several million yen debts for the damages his battle caused. Fighting Fate Arc Touta is recruited to go with Kirie and meet with Karin as she arrives from the moon, only for her to claim he failed her six times there. The shadow-user from Strong Hand attacks her then and she grabs him as she dies, bringing him back with her to the past. As a result, he manages to fend him off long enough for Ikkuu to drive him off. They then make a plan to capture Fate, only for his friends from the country-side to be present. Touta faces him long enough for Kirie to un-petrify and then he and the others jump into the past where Fate faces Yukihime until he submits. Fate then allows him to ask a question, leading to Touta asking if it was him who killed his parents. Fate confesses that it was before leaving, though Touta is skeptical. Mahora Investigation Arc After the recent events, Touta decides to get stronger in order to be a match for Fate and asks Yukihime to help him. However, Yukihime instead gives him a job - to investigate a dangerous immortal at the Amano-Mihashira Academy City. He is joined by Kuroumaru, Karin and Ikkuu, and eventually, the group arrives at the city, not knowing that they are noticed by a mysterious boy. Touta is then introduced to his class as a new student and along with Kuroumaru, they are seen playing basketball. The two head for lunch and are surprised to see its true nature, with students rushing to get the best meals, which is, as Karin explains, a tradition. Touta and others are then given more information, finding out that there are already two victims. However, at that moment, they are approached by Michiel who belittles them for being non-wielders, which visibly annoys Touta. He challenges Michiel to a duel, however, he manages to break free from Michiel's ice spell and strikes Michiel with his palm, claiming that this is nothing compared to Yukihime or Fate. After defeating Michiel, the second rate students begin to idol Touta and the news about this incident quickly spread. Later, the team goes to investigate the two murder scenes, with Ikkuu projecting the day of the incident, showing there was nowhere to jump from, but Touta claims that there were other options for the victim to fall down. He then witnesses the second victim who literally became a part of the concrete wall in a bathroom. Afterward, Karin orders Touta and Kuroumaru to return to the dorms. Touta arrives in a free room on the fourth floor, eventually opening the door and greeting his new, mysterious roommate. This new 'roommate' nervously introduces himself as Santa Sasaki. Touta works with bonding with him until the reveal that he was a ghost came to light, after which zombies began to spring up and Santa begged him to help stop Sayoko, who was responsible. He fails, being taken out by a possessed Kuroumaru until Karin arrives as he finishes healing. He is then taken to the blimp to face Kuroumaru until he snaps out of it and then they jump to the past, where Santa says goodbye to her. Touta then welcomes Santa into the Numbers. Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc Sometime after the incident at Amano-Mihashira Academy City, Touta meets the acquaintance of Mana Tatsumiya. Following a brief sparring session, Mana addresses the difference in strength between his grandfather and himself. Discouraged, she offers to train him under the condition that he'd help her investigate a lead regarding his grandfather's entry into the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament by entering the competition as well. He agrees, but upon presenting their proposal to Yukihime and Fate, they reveal that both Negi and his own father Nagi Springfield have been captured by the Mage of the Beginning and Touta's likely involvement in her plan. Refusing to risk his capture, Yukihime forbids Touta from the competition in favor of herself and Fate to enter instead. Upset by the whole ordeal, Touta decides to leave the compound for the capital city. While wandering the city, Touta discovers that the Gravity Sword can talk and, before long, he finds a civilian called "Afro" being assaulted. Touta comes to his defense and dispatches the attackers, but quickly discovers that the entire altercation was a battle in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament preliminary round after being awarded 5800 points. Realizing that he had inadvertently become a competitor in the competition, Afro challenges Touta for the points but is felled easily. Recognizing Touta's combat talent and enthusiasm for the tournament, Afro introduces Touta to the tournament's underground fighting scene and forms a partnership with him. To prepare for competition, Afro takes Touta to his junk shop outside the capital where Touta is introduced to Afro's business partner and fellow Magic App developer, Ray Chikage. Together, the duo makes multiple attempts to set-up a Manaphone for Touta so he can use Magic Apps to bolster his combat capabilities, but ultimately realize that it's physically impossible for Touta. Sulking from his current misfortune, Touta ventures off and encounters a cloaked girl, wielding a replica of Ensis Exorcizans. A battle ensues with his assailant displaying far greater combat capabilities than himself. Even more peculiar is that she constantly refers to him as "brother," before ultimately revealing that Touta is not the grandson of Negi Springfield, but is, in fact, a clone. She explains how Negi could not father children and that certain individuals felt Negi's talents and abilities were so indispensable that they sought to preserve them by producing Touta. Taunting him as a defective copy, the girl attempts to kill Touta using a combination of her magic-inhibiting weapon and a large-scale spell. Luckily, Kirie, Kuroumaru, and Santa arrive to rescue him. Dana Training Arc Fairyland Hall Arc Negi Springfield Arc The Parallel World Arc Cutlass Arc Chachazero's Memory Arc Pactio Arc Ba'al Uprising Arc Inverse Mars Arc Relationships Evangeline A.K. McDowell After losing his memories, he was very hostile to Yukihime even though he had to live with her since his parents had died. After some time he bonded with her and started to open up. Later on, Touta started trying to defeat her in the hope that he can go to the capital as she promised him. He even went to such an extreme as to give her a bracelet that weakened her magical power in order to ambush her. After that event, Touta learns who Yukihime really is: a vampire with a 600,000,000 yen bounty on her head. Not only that, Yukihime tells him she had turned him into a vampire two years prior. Even after this Touta tells Yukihime she is his only family and he will continue to trust her. During the Mahora Preliminaries Arc, he realizes that he has feelings for her and aims to seek her approval or becoming stronger to stand by her side. After returning from Dana's spartan training, Touta outright proclaims his love to her and even asking her to marry him so that he can stay with her always. Jintetsu and Haruka Konoe While his accident years ago made him lose memories prior and about the accident as well as about his parents, Touta revealed to want to take revenge for his deceased parents when the supposed culprit of their deaths, Fate Averruncus, claimed himself to be the one who attacked them years back. Negi Springfield Touta's eminent "grandfather." When meeting him for the first time, due to how Negi was hugging a naked Yukihime while inviting her to come with him, Touta gave a truculent response by pushing his grandfather away from Yukihime, telling Negi to not do anything to Yukihime, declaring her to be his. Kuroumaru Tokisaka Touta initially meets Kuroumaru when they are both bathing and Touta accidentally stumbles upon Kuroumaru. Kuroumaru then attacks him for groping him and calling him a girl. After properly introducing themselves and getting along for a while, they have a duel since Kuroumaru is on a mission to kill Evangeline. Kuroumaru loses and as part of the bet, Touta decides to make Kuroumaru his best friend and forces him to sign a friendship contract. Karin Yuuki Touta initially was deemed a nuisance by Karin herself when he first joined, although that was mostly because of his close relationship with Yukihime (Something she envied quite a bit). He originally started a fight with her after passing his entry test and was stopped by another member before anything serious could occur. Later in their first mission, she appeared to still have some distaste for him and appeared to act cold around him, but acknowledged his skill occasionally and even worked alongside him to help protect the people in the slums from attackers. Touta himself seems to respect her as his senior and acts fairly friendly with her, but he does disagree with her often. When she was under the false impression she had been artificially infatuated by Yukihime's chocolates she stole a bite of, it was hinted she may have developed some manner of feelings for him, though she strongly denies as such and continues to prioritize her attention on Yukihime even after. Kirie Sakurame Their first meeting wasn't the best of meetings as at first, he thought of her as a shy girl when they first met. But once outside the UQ Holder HQ and on the mission to pick up Karin, she turned out to be rude and demanding to him, treating him like a dog. But later on, when they were done with it, she seemed to treat him a little better. After the Zombie epidemic, it has shown evident she might be developing a crush on him. She even made an excuse to walk into the boys' bathhouse to probably take a peek at Touta. She also says that seeing Touta getting killed numerous times during the training makes her feel bad and tells Touta to stop dying. Touta receives his first kiss from Kirie after trying to save her from committing suicide and having Kirie accidentally land on top of him in a lip lock. Sometime later Kirie states herself that she is head over heels for him and finally confesses. Touta states himself that he loves Kirie as a woman, but he still has feelings for Yukihime. Santa Sasaki Touta first met Santa during the Investigation Arc where members of UQ Holder began to investigate a series of murders committed by someone with strange powers. Touta and Kuroumaru were assigned to be roommates with Santa secretly by Sayoko, who had planned for them later to take care of Santa after she was to soon pass on. At first, Santa was not thrilled in having two members of UQ Holder being he's roommates since he considered them the enemy's at first but over time Touta's upfront and infectious kind attitude helped Santa overcome his previous convictions of friendship and doing the right thing. Touta later begins to act like an older brother of sorts toward Santa, looking after him and his well being while Santa also looks up to Touta. Abilities Touta is the clone of his "grandfather" Negi Springfield and "grandmother" Asuna Kagurazaka in Fate's attempt to recreate the power that both of them had; him being the success among the 72 other attempts. He has proven to have innate battle instincts and natural talent in martial arts, letting him adapt and grow in the midst of battle. But, an ongoing issue for him was him being unable to use even the simplest magic due to the two incompatible magic powers that exist within him at once causing a limit to his growth although he soon overcame this limit. Superhuman Strength: After becoming a vampire, Touta has displayed above-average strength, able to defeat Tachibana using one punch. He was also able to train and use the gravity sword to hold it at 2000 times gravity and swing it rapidly when one month earlier he couldn't even hold it at 1000 times the weight, a notable feat as he had one arm at the time. Superhuman Endurance: As a side-effect of becoming a vampire, Touta appears to have an extreme tolerance to pain. He was capable of having his head cut off, his arm eaten, and his eye cut open without even too much of a reaction; the most severe of these would, in fact, appear to be the eye; having limbs cut off only seem to serve as minor annoyances to Touta, as he is more than capable of joking about it afterward. Supernatural Reflexes: He was able to dodge and attack at the same time without even having to turn around to face his attacker, which hints at some incredible reflexes. Immortality Touta has two unique sources, which makes him immortal: first comes from him being a vampire and the second comes from his inheritance of Magia Erebea. As a result of both these sources, Evangaline stated that if mankind were to come to an end, then both he and Karin Yuuki will be the only ones remaining. As the vampire of a high-ranked vampire such as Evangeline, who is considered to be a "Shinso", Touta boasts immortality classified as an A-Rank achieving eternal youth and powerful healing factor, rendering him incapable of dying through natural means. As such, he is able to heal from simple wounds and regenerate his arm in seconds. After Dana destroyed his top half, he regenerated in 3 min and 26 secs . After his harsh training with Dana, he had decreased the regeneration time to 32.4 seconds . Although, the severed limb would first need to either be destroyed or at least reattached for it to be regenerated or healed since his limbs are linked together using his magical power. As such, if his arm and/or head were to be sealed somehow, then it wouldn't be healed until he retrieves them without succumbing to either; if the latter was to occur, he would remain conscious and alive with his body never decaying. After training with Danna, he had learned how to call back his arm and reattach it. Being the inheritor of Magia Erebea, known as the ultimate secret to becoming an immortal, Touta is afforded greater abilities than normal. After being activated, he started to gather all his blood and pieces of his heart that was crushed by Kaito, then he was able to heal, which Naguma classified as an A-minus regeneration. Touta later learned that due to the nature of his Magia Erebea, he can draw near-infinite power from the venus and as such the solar system itself. Weaknesses *'Sealing Cross': Being a vampire, if he has a cross engraved on his body it completely seals away his movements until it is overcome or removed. *'Magic Cancel': Since Touta's immortality is revealed to be more magic-based due to both his Vampiriism and Magia Erebea, magic canceling attacks or effects would stop his regeneration, leaving him vulnerable. Magic Abilities Light and Dark Magic: Touta has two unique magics diametrically opposed to one another circulating inside of him known as the "White of Mars", a light-based magic that erases all and "Black of Venus", a dark-based magic that swallows everything. Though powerful as two individual forces, together as intermingling forces caused a drastic change in Touta, which resulted in him being unable to use even the simplest magic and limiting the level that he is able to strengthen himself using ki thus causing a drastic limit to his development. However, during his specialized hula hoop training with Dana Ananga Jagannatha and Evangeline (16yrs old) , Touta developed the skill of "Revolution" which enables him to generate and apply centrifugal force to the White of Mars and Black of Venus within him and separate the magical energies. When applied, Touta realized he was capable of using the same armaments as his grandfather, though limited to exterior magical forces like enemy magic and spells. While initially unskilled, Touta had eventually become proficient enough to maintain beyond a few seconds. At the moment, until Touta learns how to separate the powers inside him on his own, he must rely on "Revolution" to make Magia Erebea work. Also if Touta doesn't constantly spin his "Revolution" while he has foreign magic in his Magia Erebea hand then the power he's stored will leek out or explode due to his Magic Cancel. *'Magia Erebea': Touta inherited this unique magic from his "grandfather", making him the third user. He had first displayed this power in the form of black gauntlets that covers his arms, which Shion Nagumo described reeked of a powerful and evil miasma, boosting his physical capabilities to where he could overpower Kaito even in his werewolf form knocking him back several meters and matched him using Shundō while in his human form albeit no serious. Although he has shown to be able to use this magic on multiple occasions almost on instinct, he did lose control and turn into a monstrous form. After training with Dana, Touta learned how to better use Magia Erebea to where he can use the same form as Negi, but not at the same level. He is later shown to be able to summon two additional black arms on his back by slitting his wrist, then was able to summon multiple armored replicas of himself by shooting himself in the head using guns given to him by Mana. **'Raiten Taisō': An Armament that Negi Springfield created, which he gained access to after absorbing Thunder Spear of Ruin Ishkur. Raiten Taisō lets him move at the speed of lightning and also enhances his physical abilities, letting him match the Thunder Spirit even defeating him. **'Maten Taisō': This is a new Armament invented by Touta Konoe, which he gained by absorbing his magic and boosts his physical abilities letting him fight against Fate while granting him an additional four arms and letting him sprout black wings. *** : Touta uses "Revolution" to build up magic power from Venus until his regeneration goes berserk causing a gigantic demon to be woven from the magic, which can fight against equally enough foes. Fighting Style Expert Swordsmanship: Touta has shown limited skill in swordsmanship, as noted when he had attempted to attack "Yukihime" alongside his friends using a wooden sword, it was later revealed that he learned swordplay from her. His skills though is lacking compared to master swordsmen such as Kuroumaru, but he trained his skills for over a month during his Initiation Test and he after gained the Gravity Blade. Being a "learns as he fights" type, he has improved his skills through every battle as noted as he took advantage of the increasing and decreasing weight of the Gravity Blade in combat, letting him increase the force of his strikes and using the lightness of the blade for fast strikes; he was able to fight Xingzi Chao while defending Kirie Sakurame and later fought against Fate Averruncus. He also uses his exceptional battle instincts to evade his enemies' strikes. * : Touta throws down his Gravity Blade, stabbing it into the ground, to use it as a lightning rod that can capture and divert lightning-based attacks. With this method he was able to avoid a frontal attack from the High-Level Thunder Spirit Ruin Ishkur Expert Martial Artist: More so than swordsmanship, Touta has been noted by Yukihime, Jinbei, and Kuroumaru to have a great talent for martial arts. Having undergone initial training for the purpose of leaving the village, he has a decent grasp on unarmed combat, able to gain an upper hand on Kuroumaru using his unusual battle instincts. This is further shown as he was able to fight on nearly equal ground with Kaito, reacting and responding to all his attacks, before the man decided to become serious in battle. Ki Manipulation: He can enhance his strength and endurance through using Ki, but is explained it's limited due to the White of Mars and Black of Venus in him. This limit was overcome in his training with Dana, he learn to use his own Ki to create a Ki barrier that could block physical attacks from one direction. Later on, Touta receives help in his training from Kuroumaru to be able to use his Ki to protect himself from blade-based attacks. Martial Arts Techniques * Ōma Hōken (逢魔崩拳, Demon Crushing Fist): A technique, where he enters his Maten Taisō and summons four additional black arms on his back. Then he delivers a strong, devastating triple punch, which could wipe out all of Fate Averruncus' defenses and sent him backward. Movement Techniques *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. He has not mastered the art but is proficient in it despite seeing it once, a month ago. After training with Kaito and learning the tricks to it Touta was able to master the technique. **'Koku Shundō '(虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): A form of instant movement that allows the user to use immediate motion on the air by bouncing off it. Touta learned how to do this, after training with Dana. **'Raisoku Shundō' (雷速瞬動, Lightning-speed Instant Movement): While in his Raiten Taisō form Touta uses Shundō to move at the speed of the return stroke of lightning, which is relatively 100000 km/s. Equipment Gravity Blade (重力剣, Jūryoku Ken): Touta soon became in possession a magic sword in the shape of a pure black katana said to have been created by an Evil Mage 30 years prior. It is a blade that has the unique ability that is able to increase its gravity; placed under the hilt of the blade, under the guard, is a dial that has a "Heavy" and "Light" setting on it, flipping it in either direction lets the wielder alter the weight of the Gravity Blade, it can be heavier for far greater power or lighter for easier use and fast actions. At 200x of its original weight, Touta described that he felt like a bodybuilder; and at 50,000x its original weight, Jinbei Shishido destroyed a small palace after throwing it. This has become the main and lone weapon of Touta in combat, which he has shown the most adeptness in using. It was later revealed that the Gravity Blade has artificial intelligence after leaving UQ Holder alone, being able to talk to and instruct Touta about his heritage. This magic sword is later revealed to have been created by Albireo Imma to help those connected to "3-A". Portable Hoop: A foldable or connectable ring hoop that Touta now carries with him at all times and uses it in his battles. With it Touta can use his "Revolution" style without assistance or aid, thus allowing him to both use Magia Erebea and Magic Cancel abilities. Battles (i) Incomplete/Interrupted Trivia *So far Touta has been "killed" more times than any other Immortal in the series. *Whether Touta is actually a clone or not is still in doubt. *There might be more "descendants" of Negi Springfield, like Cutlass who was calling brother. *Touta received his first kiss from Kirie, but by accident. *Despite supposedly being the clone of Negi Springfield, Negi's past comrade Ayaka Yukihiro mentioned that except Touta's unwavering eyes, another detail of Touta's physical appearance is nothing like Negi. She also stated that Touta seems like a mischief-maker, which is the opposite of Negi in every way. References Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:UQ Holder